Sheep Mode
Sheep Mode is a Free For All spin-off featuring various sheep that will follow whichever soldiers collected them whilst giving the soldiers few points and providing them with various perks sometimes too. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Japan' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Español' *'CF West' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' Details Description= The map is filled with various sheep that soldiers may collect to increase their sheep bar at the top of the screen, thus scoring points. When a soldier kills an opponent, he collects half of that soldier's herd (rounded up); although their bar will reset upon getting killed. All collected sheep are running after the holder and have one-shot ability, that gives additional points and make this game snake-like game-play. While collecting sheeps increases players' points and helps earn special perks, the sheep are also a big giveaway for other players to track, plus everyone can see a Sheep Icon on an opponent with special sheep that earned perks. There are seven type of Sheep, all of them with different colors and attributes, most common being the white sheep, which can easily be found all around the map while the rest will appear at random for soldiers to compete for (indicated by their respective color icon). Details about each sheep type and their attributes can be found in the next two tabs. Once the round is about to end (either a player is getting close to the objective score or time running out), everyone will automatically get the Red Sheep melee and enters an all-out battle, while also competing to get the gold sheep until the round finish. |-| Settings= Up to 16 players in a room; the host may choose the objective to be a set amount of points (50k to 120k points) or time limit (5 to 12 minutes). Additionally, most of the restrictions can be applied as well; which includes: Pistol, Sniper, Melee, Headshots and Shotgun Only settings. |-| Sheep (1)= |-| Sheep (2)= |-| Maps= Trivia *It is speculated that this mode was simply made due to the fact that 2015 is the Year of the Goat (which also includes Sheep and Ram), in the Chinese Zodiac. **While in Indonesia, this mode is updated to celebrate the 2016 Eid al-Adha (Idul Adha) or "Sacrifice Feast" in English, an Islamic holy day celebrated by Muslims which uses goats as one of the animals to be sacrificed besides cows, camels, etc. *Considering it can easily be described as Free For All with power-ups, it could very well be considered as the spiritual successor to the New DeathMatch Mode. *This mode has no Vote Kick option in CF Vietnam and North America, making it the only mode that everyone can play without worrying about unfair kick against them. This also has the consequence of making Sheep Mode hacker's heaven as they can wreck havoc to their heart's content and nobody can do anything about it (short of a report). *This mode is a seasonal mode and will be removed after 1-2 months prior to its release. This is applied to all CF servers, not just CF China. **Regardless, CF Brazil had a community challenge (various colletive missions such as "1 million kills, etc"). If all the missions got completed, Sheep Mode would be back permanently on CF Brazil. The objective was completed, and Sheep Mode was re-added on CF BR, but removed months after. Media Artwork= |-| Sheep= Sheep_White.png|White. Sheep_Red.png|Red. Sheep_Violet.png|Purple. Sheep_Green.png|Green. Sheep_Gold.png|Gold. Sheep_Blue.png|Blue. Sheep_Black.png|Black. |-| Guide= Guide_Sheep1.png|Page 1. Guide_Sheep2.png|Page 2. Guide_Sheep3.png|Page 3. Guide_Sheep4.png|Page 4. Guide_Sheep5.png|Page 5. Guide_Sheep6.png|Page 6. Guide_Sheep7.png|Page 7. |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Sheep Mode